Hetalia's Heroes A Hetalia Songfic: Hero
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: A songfic using "Hero" by Skillet. I don't own any characters. Rated T for blood, violence, and potty mouths. All of the characters are at war and need to protect each other in order to survive. Sorry 4 Occ Italy will give free hugs and pasta for reviews.


The blood was everywhere. Her eyes traveled over the crimson ground. She dashed past all the fallen soldiers, dropping roses for every one of the fallen heroes.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today  
_

She tied the ribbon in her hair again. How long could she keep her comrades alive? China was already dead. France was badly hurt. America watched her mentally argue with herself. What was he, the hero, doing? He should be helping the damsel in distress! He looked over his shoulder. China was lying, dead but still bleeding in Japan's arms. Japan wasn't crying, but America could tell he was going to soon. He looked over at where France was lying, bleeding and slowly dying. England was standing over him, wondering what to do.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" her voice rang just under the thunder and pouring rain.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

Italy clutched his bleeding side. He and Germany were trying to hold the dark force back. He heard a voice behind him and armed a grenade, not realizing it was one of their allies. A loud scream echoed off the hills.

"ITALY!" a pained female voice called over the sounds of guns and arrows.

Italy ran over to where he threw the grenade. His sister, Sicily, was crouched in the mud, doubled over in pain. Tears, blood, mud and rain poured down her face. She looked up at her brother, struggling to breathe. The siblings looked into each others' eyes.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

"It-aly…" she choked.

Italy scooped up his little sister, "You're okay…."

A battle cry sounded as the thunder boomed louder. Italy looked up. He couldn't see through the curtain of rain that coated his vision. Germany's voice sounded nearby.

"Italy!" Germany called, looking for his friend.

"Germany!" Italy answered back, holding his sister closer to him.

"Italy…" Germany said, finally reaching his friend under the trees, "Who's this?"

"My sister, Sicily. Germany, take care of her for me." Italy said, gingerly placing her in his friend's arms.

Germany stared at Italy, before frowning, "I have to help you."

Italy shook his head, "You're hurt badly. Ludwig, please…"

Germany closed his eyes at Italy's use of his name, "Fine. Feliciano, be careful."

Germany then handed Italy the gun in his hand. Italy nodded Germany and the blonde nodded back, standing and running, until he reached the other allies. His eyes widened. China and France were both dead. England was covered with blood, barely able to stand. America and Venezuela were both attacking the soldiers of the dark power. Russia came up behind one of the soldiers, killing several by smashing his pipe through their skulls. Blood sprayed and Germany moved his arm to shield the girl in his arms from the spraying blood. He continued to run over to where the wounded and dead lay. When he got to where Canada, who was bleeding profusely and trying to wrap his own wounds, was, Germany collapsed. He used the supplies sparingly to wrap Sicily's major wounds. He thought back to what Italy said before the war had started

_~~Flashback~~_

"Germany. I know this war is going to be long and hard. Promise me something. If you survive, I'd like you to take care of someone for me…" the usually cheery man sounded melancholy as Germany, Italy and Japan, who had fallen asleep, sat around the dying embers of a fire.

Germany looked up at Italy, "Who?"

Italy smiled sadly, "I can't tell. But please, if I don't survive, make her happy. For me, okay?"

Germany nodded grimly

_~~End Flasback~~_

A loud cough sounded from nearby. England limped over to Germany, who was holding a girl in his arms. He looked unsure of what to do with the girl. Germany knew England was watching him as he sat back, bringing Sicily closer to his body, trying to keep her warm. _It's not going to help much, but I have to keep her alive… For Italy…_

Sicily coughed, looking up at Germany with blood, tears and rain clinging to her eyelashes, "My hero…"

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

Germany winced as one of his wounds opened again. He grabbed s tiny bit of gauze and taped it on his arm. He looked up at the blackened sky.

"Some hero…" he muttered, looking down at Sicily, "Why did you choose me, Italy?"

"Because, after you get to know someone, you'd do anything to protect them…" a faint voice said.

Germany looked around, "Canada?"

"Right. I'm glad you could tell who I was, Germany. Especially because I've never really talked to you before…"

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

Another shot was fired, this time in Germany's direction. Before the blonde could react, a sword smacked the bullet to the ground. Then, the person holding the sword, most likely a female, leaped at the assailant and killed him quickly. The woman looked over her shoulder, smiling a little at Germany before running to America's aid across the field. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked as the rain poured down. Sicily wheezed in Germany's arms and he gently stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him quizzically.

"D-Doitsu?" she asked softly.

Germany nodded, noting that she used Italy's nickname for him, "That's me…"

Sicily heard the thunder crack and screamed hoarsely, huddling closer to Germany, "I'm scared… Dotisu…"

"It's okay…" he said, holding her closer.

"Germany! Look out!" Japan called.

Germany looked up to see someone standing at his right, holding a gun to his head. A silver flash dashed to his side and instantly the gun fell. Germany looked into the red eyes of his brother, Prussia.

Before Germany could say anything, Prussia gave his brother a wry smile, "No need to thank the awesome me, West…"

Germany rolled his eyes and silently thanked his brother. Prussia nodded and dashed off. Sicily tugged on Germany's arm and he looked at her.

"Who was that?" she asked hoarsely.

"That was my brother, Prussia…" Germany said.

"Prussia… So you really _are _Germany, aren't you?" the brunette asked, coughing as she did.

The blonde nodded, "Yes."

There was silence between the two until more shots were fired at them and all were blocked by various countries. Germany noticed that America was taking a majority of the shots for him. When there was a lull in the shots, Germany looked at America.

"Why… did you take all those shots?" the German asked, as he and a slightly stronger Sicily helped bandage America's wounds.

The American gave a small smile and thumbs up, "Someone needs to be the hero."

"I guess so… But I can't help but wonder, are we causing our own demise?" Sicily asked.

America shrugged, "It doesn't matter if _we _die… But, this is all for the people…"

Sicily smiled sadly at the older man, "I guess you're right. But I can't help but wonder, how can I help?"

Germany noticed the girl was shivering and pulled her closer to him, purely for warmth, "You can help by just being here."

Sicily shivered, huddling closer to Germany, "Thanks…"

Soon, the brunette was asleep on the blonde's shoulder. He smoothed the hair out of her face and looked up, knowing America was long gone. _Probably trying to prove that his claim of being a hero isn't a self imposed one… _he thought. The rain hadn't stopped. Germany didn't expect it to. The clouds were still black, like charcoal waiting to fall from the sky. He decided to lie down and figured it difficult considering the female asleep beside, or rather, on him. He managed to stand up, carrying her as he did before and found one of the trenches Russia had dug. It was just big enough to fit Germany and Sicily. Germany gently lowered the sleeping female into the trench, then climbed down into it himself. He found being in the trench rather nostalgic. Just several hundred years ago, he was huddling in a trench similar to the one he lay in now*, as Sicily curled into his side for warmth.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

Alfred let another round out. He _had_ to protect his friends. No matter what the cost. She watched him a moment, then slashed out at the enemy with her sword, which killed three instantly. She felt tears sting her eyes. These men, did they have wives? Children? These poor men… She shook her head. She looked at Alfred, who was hell bent on showing no emotion as they killed ruthlessly. She could tell he was distressed. He knew what it was like, being a father who was fighting in a war. All 50 of his adopted children-the states- were probably so worried about him. Alfred was sure that his wife, Alejandra and his twins, Alfred Jr. and Amanda were praying every day that he would come home soon. Alfred at that moment was thinking of all his children, the states and his biological children. His sons mostly. _I don't care how old they are… I'm __**never**__ going to __**ever**__ put them through this. The pain of having to leave your children and wife… Oh god, Ali, Alfred, Amanda, please, be okay… _He shook his head. _I have to be strong… For them all. _He let out another round, killing more enemies. A sword slash and three more fell, their blood soaking into the ground. _I'm sorry, God, but these people are hurting others… And I can't allow that…_ All she could do was pray silently. The forces of the enemy before them dwindled and she turned to face him.

"How… do you not feel guilty?" she asked.

Alfred smiled sadly, "I do feel guilty. But, I think of my little Amanda and Alfred. Then, I think of my states. And my wife, Alejandra. I realize they're all worth this pain and suffering."

She smiled, her brown hair sticking to her face because of the rain, "You're right. You're not as dumb as England says you are…"

Alfred smiled, "Thank you, India… Thanks for helping us too…"

She nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Go and rest, אח_**_"

He nodded, "Yea. But, question. If you're Indian, why did you just speak Hebrew to me?"

"Oh, yes. भाई***, sleep" she said, her voice trailing off.

He nodded and left her alone to quietly brood to herself. She started to sing under the rain:

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me**_

Sicily awoke, looking around. Her brunette hair was stuck to her face and she was in… was it some sort of ditch? All she could tell that Germany was fast asleep, his blonde hair sitting rather raggedly on his face. She giggled softly, patting his head.

"Good night, hero…" she whispered, pushing some hair away from his eyes.

She felt tears stinging her eyes. This man… was really going to protect her. She had a feeling ever since she saw him approaching her and her brother. Italy had assured her Germany was strong and could really hold himself through anything. She heard more shots in the rain, but barely over the booming thunder. She heard footsteps and looked up. The lighting flash showed enemies faces. She felt someone grab her arms and cover her mouth. She could tell they were behind her and managed to wriggle from the enemy's grip to elbow the man holding her captive. She turned around, drawing the dagger Antonio, a dear friend of Romano's, had given her. Her brown eyes pierced those of her enemy.

"I hate to take lives by using this, but I need to stay alive," she remarked.

She then let out a small cry and stabbed her assailant in the heart. She removed her dagger quickly and ran over to Germany's side, taking the gun from his hand and aiming it toward the enemies standing above him.

"All of you, get away, now…" she hissed, glaring at them.

Several of them drew and fired, but she jumped out of the way. Germany awoke to the sound of gunshots. He sat up, only to have a gun pressed to his head. He snarled and saw Sicily standing nearby, with a gun in her hand. She was glaring down the enemies.

"You take one more step…" she hissed.

The enemy seemed to finish the threat in his mind. The lightning flashed and for a split second, Sicily looked more like Belarus with a gun. This image must have terrified the enemy, who ran away. However, one solider let out just one shot, that hit Germany square in the shoulder.

"Shit!" he hissed, gripping his shoulder in pain.

She ran over to him, still shaking, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Germany nodded, his one eye half closed, "Yea."

She held his shoulder, keeping pressure on it to staunch the bleeding. Lighting flashed again and Sicily saw America walking by.

"AMERICA!" she screamed and he stopped in his tracks.

America squinted though the rain, "Sicily?"

"IT'S ME! SICILY!" Sicily yelled again.

"I'm coming!" America said.

"Bring a first aid kit or something!" she called.

He nodded, acknowledging he had heard her and ran through the mess of dead corpses and blood soaked bandages. The grass was crimson. _A rather unnatural color_, Alfred mused as he managed to find a roll of gauze and some medical tape lying in the crimson field. He ran back to where he heard Sicily's voice and jumped into a ditch. _Germany's good at finding places to hide… _Alfred thought as he yelled for Sicily. The lightning flashed again and it reflected off the gun that was tightly clutched in her hand. Alfred saw the reflection and ran over to them. He handed Sicily the gauze and tape, taking Germany's gun from her shaking hands.

"Damn!" Germany hissed, before Sicily even took her hand off his shoulder.

"You okay?" Sicily asked, letting the rain clean the wound out a little.

"Yea. This thing just hurts like a bitch…" Germany said before correcting himself, "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. "

Sicily giggled, "I understand. Thank you, America…"

America nodded and somehow managed to climb out of the ditch. Sicily went back to dressing Germany's wound.

"So, you have a wife? Kids?" she asked, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

He shook his head, smiling slightly at her attempt to distract him, "No. Just my brother and I. What about you?"

She shook her head, pressing the gauze as hard as she could on his slick skin, "No. Same as you… Excpet I have two brothers…"

Germany chuckled, "Right."

Sicily smiled, "You're really brave, Germany, you know that?"

He gave her a small smile, "Well, seeing you stand up to the enemy like you did doesn't make you a coward in any way… Well, in my eyes anyway."

She gave him a small smile too, "Thanks. All right, you're all done. Thank you for being such a good patient. You're so much easier to work on then Italy-nii. He wriggles all over the place."

Germany smiled a little more, "Thanks for being such a good nurse."

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

"I promise, I'll help you." India said to England.

England looked as his former colony, feeling the blood freeze in his veins. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"England… I know you're worried. I'm okay, I promise…" she said, smiling.

He closed his eyes, "Promise me something…"

"What?" India asked.

England walked up to her, kissed her lips, and said, looking deep into her brown eyes "Promise me you won't take being a heroine too seriously. I don't want you to end up like Alfred did last time."

India felt her cheeks burn and her heart race, but she nodded kissing his lips back, "England, promise me if I die, you'll love again…"

He took her hands, "Only if you promise to love after me, if something happens to me…"

They squeezed each others' hands and tears leaked out of India's eyes. England, though blinded by his own tears, wiped hers. She laughed and wiped his. They stared at each other for a long time.

England put his hand on India's cheek, "I love you… my beautiful Aashna."

India cried a little harder, "I love you too, Arthur, my love…"

They shared a passionate kiss in the pouring rain, knowing that they were inspiration to their countries' people. Their people were in danger and needed to be protected. Neither of them were not willing to die for not only the other, but for their country as well.

As they broke apart, they said, "This is something I must do… For you… My hero (heroine)…"

_(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero_

Sicily huddled closer to Germany, who was still holding her shoulders protectively. He tightened his grip on her. She kissed his cheek lightly and he blushed.

"Thank you… You're my hero…" she whispered.

"Any time," he replied, blushing as he kissed her cheek too.

_I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Author's Notes:

*The soldiers in World War I (if I'm historically correct) dug trenches to hide from the enemy and to shoot from without being seen. A side note, this story is set in present time (2010)

**Brother in Hebrew

***Brother in Hindu


End file.
